In the proposed work additional studies with molds isolated from foods and shown capable of producing known mycotoxins will be done. Attention will be directed towards molds capable of producing ochratoxins and citrinin and the stability of these compounds in selected refrigerated foods. Mycotoxin production in non-protein refrigerated and frozen foods will also be studied. These studies will include surveys to ascertain the mold profiles of these types of foods. Further studies of simultaneous mycotoxin production by single and mixed cultures and the effects of mixtures of toxins on chick embryos will be initiated. Further studies on the susceptibility of molds isolated from foods to certain antifungal agents such as sorbates, propionates, benzoates and pimaricin, an antifungal antibiotic, will be continued. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lieu, F. Y. and L. B. Bullerman. 1977. Production and stability of aflatoxins, penicillic acid and patulin in several substrates. J. Food Sci. 42: (In press). Olivigni, F. J. and L. B. Bullerman. 1977. Simultaneous production of penicillic acid, and patulin by a Penicillium species isolated from Cheddar cheese. J. Food Sci. 42: (In press).